This invention relates to a resistance control device for a training appliance, particularly to one simple to assemble, of low cost, and its adjustment of resistance accurate.
Conventional resistance control devices are generally classified into two kinds, one contactable and the other non-contactable. The former is easily worn off, unpopular for consumers.
Conventional non-contactable one is disclosed in a Taiwan Utility Model entitled "Magnet Control Device For a Training Bike", Application No. 83212071 (as shown in the copy enclosed). This magnet control device includes a resist wheel, a fix base fixed on a bottom base, a magnet means connected to the fix base to move up and down, a magnet base with several magnets located under the magnet means, and a motor fixed at one side of the fix base, a micro switch contact the spherical edge of a position wheel rotated by the motor. The feature is, referring to FIGS. 4-7 in the copy, that the magnet means 40 has a pair of ears 45 at preset location of the fix base 30; a transmitting mechanism has an eccentric wheel 67, and a cam 60 fixed on its outer annular edge and pivotally connected to the ears 45. The eccentric wheel 67 has a hollow post 69 near the outer annular edge and protruding from one side to the other side of the eccentric wheel 67, having one end screwed on the eccentric output shaft 51 of the motor 50 and the other end fixed with the position wheel 70.
The conventional magnet control device, as shown in FIG. 4, consists of many components, with their assemblage complicated to take time to result in high cost.